User talk:I Am That Is
-- LordTBT Talk! 17:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and Welcome, I Am That Is! hopes ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn you need any help just ask, well see ya 'round! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 18:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ello there! Elloooo thar, matey! I bes a squirrely named Hollyfire, but you can call me Holly. Here are some helpful links: *Make A Siggy *Helpful again for signatures *A list by yours truly here annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddd... *A list of only the best fanfics on the wiki! Please enjoy your stay here!! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 20:28, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the wiki, I hope you enjoy your stay! Shieldmaiden(talk) 20:33, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hope ya have fun here and if'n ya got any questions, just ask! Look forward ta gettin' ta know ya! BTW, love the user name! Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 15:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Late welcome to Redwall Wiki! I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 08:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I Am That Is, I had a question: you have two blog posts, one entitled "Research Paper", and the other, "Research Paper Final". Are you still using the first one? Because it's just kind of taking up space if it's not, so it should be deleted then. I'm trying to clean up some of the links & unused pages on here, that's all :) --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 13:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Kodo I was just wondering if I could make up a character for The Wildcat's Revenge. Okay, so my character's name is Kodo Demonfate, and he is a Marlfox, a descendant of Mokkan in Marlfox. Kodo wields an axe, as well as stiletto and a dirk. He is extremely cunning and has plans to take Redwall Abbey by storm. Please tell me if you'll use him or not. --SalemtheCruel 01:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Kodo's gang Yes, Kodo does have a gang and a very large one at that. If you've got any questions about Kodo just tell me. --SalemtheCruel 21:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: Kodo has a scar going up and down his left eye and walks with a strange limp because he was wounded in the leg with a guosim rapier many seasons ago. A little night music review? Hi, I am That Is. I recently started writing a fanfic called A little night music. It's a sequel to The Sable Quean. I was wondering if you could review it. --SalemtheCruel 22:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Current Update I just read your newest update, I am that Is and I love it :D I was just wondering, when are you going to introduce Kodo? --SalemtheCruel 00:57, March 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Kodo pt. 2? I was just wondering if you could introduce Kodo the next update. I really want to see how he'll turn out. And one other thing, I am that is: Can you review my Sable Quean sequel, A little night music? I'm trying to get feedback from various users to see what other people think, and if I need to improve my writing in any way. --SalemtheCruel 01:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I came up with an idea for your 'practice session' with Kodo. Anyway, you really don't have to use this idea if you already have something else in mind, but heere it is: Maybe you could write about Kodo and his encounter with the Guosim many seasons ago; which resulted in him getting injured in the leg with a rapier. It'd aso be interesting to know what Kodo did or thought about as he recovered. Anyway, just a suggestion. You do SO not have to use this as your practice session. --SalemtheCruel 02:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi! This is Salem but I'm not logged in. Yes you do have my permission to kill Kodo. 14:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel